


Babysitting 911

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christine gets promoted to officer but realizes she has to have a partner now





	Babysitting 911

Christine was never the type to be aggressive, she would get upset, but rarely would she be so angry that she spoke with frustration in her voice. Today changed that. She loves her family more than anything in the world, they have done everything she has ever asked of them and she's grateful for that. But today she was angry. She spend 4 years in Police Academy, she took the tests, she went through the training --Both on and off the clock. She's small so she had her uncle teach her a lot of self defense so could get ahead of the rest of trainees-- She even went through 2 years of giving out tickets and dealing with rich A-holes who can't read a sign that says "Loading Zone". No one deserved this promotion more than her. But she didn't know the promotion would come with a partner.

"I don't need a babysitter." She said, crossing her arms as soon as she entered her Mom's office at the Police Station.

Behind her, Detective Aidan Pierce was entering the room. "I'm not a babysitter." He said, frustration coming across in his tone just as much as Christine's.

"Why are you here? Why are you so obsessed with me?" She looked at Pierce then back at her mom. "Tell him to go get some steak and leave me alone."

Pierce's brow shot up as he looked at Christine. Dinah could tell that he wanted to correct her but he got her glare before getting the chance to so he shut that thought down.

"You can't just go out there alone. It's dangerous and you need to be shown the ropes." Dinah explained, leaning back on her desk.

"I've shadowed you for 3 years. I know what I'm doing. And even if I do need help..." Chris looked at Pierce then back at her mom. "He's not gonna be very useful." She lowered her voice despite Pierce standing 2 feet away from her.

"Pierce has been on the force for a long time-"

"Pierce smells like nail polish remover." She interrupted her mom and slid an inch further from the Detective. "I don't think he paints his nails."

Dinah took a deep breath before looking at Pierce. "Will you give us a minute?"

He nodded then left Dinah's office, leaving the two alone.

"You have to be nice to him." Dinah told her, less in a mom way and more in a boss way. "I chose Aidan because he is one of my most trusted Detectives, he has a lot of patience but that doesn't mean that you can push him."

"Why do I even need a Detective to look out for me? Doesn't he have more important things to do?"

"Sometimes. But mostly he's out driving around the city, he's someone who I trust to take care of you out there-"

"I don't need a babysitter-"

"He isn't a babysitter, he's your partner. Just until you get the hang of things. A few weeks, a month at most, and he's gone. Can you get along until then?"

Christine let out a frustrated huff and looked around the office for a few seconds before nodded. "But this doesn't change the fact that he smells bad."

Dinah shot her a glare.

"I'm gonna buy him a pine tree for his car."

"Christine-"

"I'll go make nice." She uncrossed her arms and headed for the door.

"Love you..." Dinah watched her daughter open the door and throw a peace sign to her mom before leaving.

The next few weeks were going to be fun, she could already tell.


End file.
